Guides:Fallout4/Names That Companions Can Say
<<<< BACK TO FALLOUT 4 GUIDE Here is a list of all the Names that Companions can pronounce in Fallout 4. The list is from http://hastebin.com/raw/eziriberin Aaliyah Aaron Abigail Abram Abrams Adalyn Adam Adams Addison Adeline Adrian Ahn Aideen Aiden Akira Al Alaina Alan Alana Alex Alexander Alexandra Alexis Alice Allen Allison Altman Alyssa Amanda Amelia Anderson Andonov Andrew Andy Angel Angela Anna Annabelle Anthony Archer Aria Arianna Asdf Ash Asher Ashford Ashley Asimov Assface Atkins Atkinson Atom Atomic Atticus Aubrey Audrey Austin Autumn Ava Avery Bacon Badass Bailey Baker Banner Bannerman Bannion Barnes Barron Barry Bash Bastard Battosai Batty Baudoin Bell Bella Ben Benjamin Bennell Bennett Bentley Bery Bill Billy Bilodeau Black Blaise Blake Blaze Bob Bobbi Bobby Bogdanove Bond Boob Boobie Boobies Boom Boston Bowman Bradley Braun Brayden Brenda Brenna Brian Brianna Brick Brigner Brock Brody Brooklyn Brooks Browder Brown Browne Bruce Bruckheimer Bryan Bryant Buffy Bulger Bull Burgess Burke Burt Butch Butler Caden Cal Caleb Callie Camden Camilla Campbell Capable Carey Carnow Carofano Caroline Carson Carter Carver Casserly Castle Catherine Cha Chapin Chappy Charles Charlie Charlotte Chase Cheng Cherise Cherry CherryBomb Chloe Chopper Chris Christian Christiane Christopher Church Claire Clara Clark Clarke Claw Clemens Clunk Cobb Cobra Cock Cockerham Cole Colin Collins Colton Conall Connor Cook Cooke Cooper Cormac Corman Cornelius Cornett Corrie Corrine Corvo Corwin Cory Cosgrove Courtenay Courtney Cox Coyle Craig Crash Cruz Cubbison Cullen Cummings Dag Damien Dan Dane Danger Daniel Daniels Danny Darrel Darren Darryl Daryl Dave David Davis Dawson Deag Death Deb Debbie Deborah Deckard Declan Deitrick Delaney Dell Dennis Denton Deschain Deth Diana Diane DiAngelo Diaz Dick DiMaggio Dinolt DJ Django Dom Domics Dominguez Dominic Don Donald Dong DongJun Donnie Donny Doug Douglas Dragon Draper Dulany Dutch Duvall Dylan Eagle East Ed Eddie Eddy Edwards Elena Eli Eliana Elijah Elizabeth Ella Ellie Elliot Elliott Emil Emile Emily Emma Erectus Eric Erik Erin Ernest Ernie Ethan Eugene Eva Evan Evans Evelyn Everdeen Everett Felipe Ferret Fifi Finn Finster Fiona Fisher Flag Flagg Flash Flores Flynn Foster Fox Fragile Francis Franke Freeman Frost Fuck Fucker Fuckface Furiosa Fury Gabriel Gabriella Gardiner Gary Gavin Gene George Georgia Gerry Gianna Gil Glen Gomez Gonzalez Goose Gordon Graber Grace Grant Gravato Gray Grayson Greco Green Greene Grey Griffin Grognak Gryphon Gutierrez Guy Hackman Hailey Hall Ham Hamilton Hamm Hammer Hammett Hamrick Han Hannah Hans Harden Hardi Harold Harper Harris Harry Haschart Hasenbuhler Hastings Hawk Hawke Hazel Henning Henry Herbert Hicks Hill Hines Holly Holmes Hook Hopgood Houle Howard Hudson Hughes Humongous Humungus Hyun Ian Ilya Imperator Indiana Indy Isaac Isabella Isabelle Isaiah Ist Istvan J.P. Jack Jackson Jacob Jag Jake James Jangjoon Jasmine Jason Jay Jayce Jayden Jeff Jeffery Jen Jenkins Jennifer Jeremiah Jeremy Jerry Jerusalem Jess Jessica Jessie Jet Jim Jimmy Joan Joe Joel Joey John Johnson Jon Jonathan Jones JonPaul Jordan Jordyn Joseph Josh Joshua Josiah JP Juan Julia Julian Juliana Justin Kaela Kaelyn Kaitlyn Kal KalEl Kaneda Kate Katharine Katherine Katniss Kauffman Kayla Kaylee Keira Kelley Kelly Kelvin Ken Kennedy Kenshin Kevin Kim King Kirk Knight Krietz Kuhlmann Kurt Kylie Lafferty Lamb Landon Lane Langlois Laura Lauren Laurie Layla Lea Leah Lederer Lee Leo Leon Les Leslie Levi Lewis Li Liam Liesegang Lila Liliana Lillian Lily Lincoln Linda Lionheart Lipari Liz Logan London Loner Long Lopez Losi Lucas Luce Lucy Luke Lundin Lupe Lynda Maam Mackenzie Macklin Madam Madeleine Madelyn Madison Makayla Mal Malcolm Mamba Mandy Mara Marcus Marge Maria Marie Marji Marjorie Mark Markiepoo Marko Markus Marlowe Marsden Martin Martinez Marty Mary Mason Mateo Matt Matthew Matty Max Maya McCoy McDyer McFly McKay McPherson Means Megan Meister Mejillones Mia Micah Michael Michonne Miguel Mikami Mike Mila Miles Miller Mitchell Mohammed Molly Monster Montana Moonves Moore Morales Morgan Morgue Morpheus Morris Muck Mudguts Muhammad Mulder Muldoon Murphy Myers Nadia Nancy Nanes Nardone Nasty Natalia Natalie Natasha Nate Nathan Nathaniel Nazarov nchez Neary Nelson Neo Nesmith Neville Nguyen Nicholas Nico Nipple Noah Nogueira Nolan Noonan Nora Norm Norm Norman Normand North Northup Nourmohammadi Nuclear Nuke Olds Oliver Olivia Ollie Olsen Olson Optical Orgasmo Orin Ortiz Owen Owens Pagliarulo Palmer Paris Parker Parson Pat Patrick Patty Paul Pely Pendleton Penelope Perez Perry Pete Peter Peterson Peyton Phil Philip Phillips Picard Plissken Powell Preacher Price Priest Prince Princess Psycho Puma Purkey Purkeypile Python Qin Quartermain Quatermass Queen Quinn Rabil Raf Rafael Ramirez Ramsey Randal Randall Rankin Rapp Ray Raymond Reagan Red Reed Reese Rex Reyes Reynolds Ricardo Richard Richards Richardson Rick Ricky Rictus Riddick Riley Ripken Ripley River Rivera Rob Robb Robert Roberts Robinson Rock Rockatansky Rocky Rodriguez Roger Rogers Roland Rollins Romanov Romanova Romero Ron Ronald Ronnie Ronny Rook Rosa Rose Ross Roy Ruby Russell Ryan Sadie Sage Salvatore Sam Samantha Sammie Sammy Samuel Sanchez Sanders Sandra Sanjuro Sara Sarah Sarse Savannah Sawyer Scarlett Schaefer Scharf Schram Schreiber Scott Scully Sears Sebastian Selena Seljenes Serena Seth Sex Sexy Shane Shannon Sheiman Shen Shinji Shrike Sidney Simmons Singer Sir Skyler Slaughter Slinger Slit Sloan Smirnova Smith Snake Snow Snyder Solo Solomon Sophia Sophie South Southie Spade Spider Spike Splendid Spring Springsteen Stark Stef Stella Steph Stephanie Stephen Sterling Steve Steven Steward Stewart Stone Struthers Stuart Sullivan Summer Sunshine Sweetpea Sydney Tallahassee Taylor Teare Ted Teddy Teitel Tesla Tetsuo Texas Thomas Thompson Thorn Thorne Tiana Tim Timmy Timothy Tit Tittie Titties Toadie Toast Todd Toecutter Tom Tommy Tonon Tony Torres Tracey Tracy Treadway Tresnjak Trinity Tristan Trump Tuck Turner Tyler Unbreakable Utting Valenti Valentina Valkyrie Vargas Vash Venkman Vic Vicens Victoria Violet Vivian Vlatko Wagner Walker Walton Wanderer Ward Washington Watson Watts Wayne Webb Wells Wes West Weyland Wez White Whitey Wikus Will William Williams Willy Wilson Winter Wisnewski Wood Woodward Wright Wyatt Xavier Yan Yojimbo Yorick Young Yutani Zachary Zdana Zed Zenith Zetta Ziggy Zip Zoe References * Names That Companions Can Say In Fallout 4 - Raw - Eziri Berin - Hastebin (Article) Category:Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 Guide Category:Fallout 4 Easter Egg Guide Category:Fallout 4 Companion Guide